


Suit Change

by TheChatWithClaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, but I still hope you enjoy, i can’t do this, suit change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChatWithClaws/pseuds/TheChatWithClaws
Summary: Tikki gets a bit pissed and takes it out on Marinette by giving her a bit of a suit change. There’s a raging akuma on the loose and a very confused Chat Noir.





	Suit Change

"Tikki I don't have time for this can't you just leave me alone?!" Marinette yells as she threw yet another book towards her kawami almost as if they had been transported back to the day they first met but now was not the time for reminiscing.

 

Marinette had yet again failed to finish an assignment as well as sleep through an entire patrol, which she would need to make up to Chat Noir. But most of all her negative unchanging mood was affecting the people closest to her, Alya, her parents, Tikki and for some reason she was so disconcerted of others that she actually maintained a normal conversation with Adrien of all people.. like with words and stuff.

 

And Tikki was having none of it. She may be small but boy could she be vengeful like an angry little chihuahua. So she decides that her charge needs to feel an emotion other than mild annoyance so that's when she set the plan into motion.

 

"FINE! I'll leave you alone but don't say I didn't warn yo-" just then the ground shook as maniacal cackling could be heard from not too far away, preaching on about something or other.

 

Agitated they shared a mutual glance of temporary defeat silently deciding on Akuma first, Argue later... at least that's what Marinette thought.

 

One spots on and magical transformation later Ladybug stood in place of the school girl, she made to leap up to the bed when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror.

 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

 

Her face burned brighter than her suit as she just stood flabbergasted, loudly cursing her kawami very well knowing that she could hear everything.

 

Ladybug, furious, reached to tug her earring when another deafening shriek of terror threatened to penetrate her eardrums. Disgruntled she let out a long sigh vowing to kill Tikki after this. Internally cringing at the new change of suit Ladybug took a minute to hastily rummage through her chest to find a long black cloak she had yet to use for Halloween that swept down to her ankles.

 

"Well this'll have to do," she mutters throwing it on.

 

Chat leapt from rooftop to rooftop scouring the city of love in search of the villain of the day. Just as he pulled out his baton to call his Lady the silhouette of a dark figure passed between two buildings over the skyline. Wanting to impress his Lady in red he pounced towards it with the grace of a cat, silent.

 

The villain was fast. So fast that he doubted wether he could catch up to them but soon enough the figure slowed to a stop on a high dimly lit roof to look over the city. Now's his chance.

 

He stalked the form until he was barely 5 meters away.. then he pounced from behind firmly straddling the victim as she let out a surprised yelp. They struggled for a moment, rolling ever so close to the roofs edge in a fight for dominance but in the end Chat Noir won as he let out a triumphant sigh catching his breath.

 

He was still straddling her hips as she kicked and squirmed letting out huffs of annoyance every so often in defeat. Chat had somehow won by grabbing her wrists and holding them tight either side of her head. And in one last ditch effort to escape she squirmed one last time, violently bucking up against him (Which if they had not been a villain trying to kill him would have been really arousing).

 

But his smug smirk then fell when this movement caused the cloak of her hood to fall back ever so slightly revealing the one and only love his life...

 

"Ladybug?" He voices in a bewildered tone, fighting back and failing to hide the brilliant blush that consume his face.

 

Ladybug opens her teal eyes, to look up at her captor. "Chaton?"

 

They stared at each other in confusion not being able to look away from the others intense gaze. Until Chat Noir spoke cautiously with a hint of dread eyeing her now black mask,"You're not akumatised. Are you?" Fearing the answer.

 

Ladybug smiles sweetly letting out a breathy giggle putting his mind at ease."No I'm not akumatised Minou, I just had a slight... wardrobe malfunction so I'm wearing this for the time being."

 

Chat let out a sigh of relief, happy knowing nothing really bad had happened to her. He knew he shouldn't pry her on what happened but he was curious.

 

Maybe her kawami got ill or wore something while she was transforming, Plagg had warned me about that once, well at least she's okay and I won't need to worry about her getting hur-

 

"Um Chaton..?" He was suddenly yanked from his thoughts when she spoke softly with pain etching her face.

 

"Yes My Lady?"

Maybe she's not okay he thought.

 

Once again like before she wriggled around much to his pleasure and embarrassment as she whined."You're hurting me."

 

The words hit him like a truck as he suddenly realised that he was still straddling her hips and gripping her wrists tightly above her head, probably causing her much pain as discomfort. Instantly he let go, pulling his hands back in fear of hurting her further.

 

"S-sorry My Lady." No no no, now she hates me and we'll never be together. Stupid stupid why don't I ever pay attention?! Chat internally screamed at himself.

 

But she just smiled again looking up at him with pink dusting her cheeks then suddenly realising their position and looking away burning as red as a rose, stuttering,"Um y-you ca-can g-get off m-me now..."

 

His eyes blew wide as she moved unknowingly against his covered member making this simultaneously the worst and best day of his life as he scrambled off of her offering his hand to her which she graciously took silently thanking him as he pulled her up.

 

When they were both back on their feet he retracted his hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

"Soooo um what happened to your suit?" He questioned trying to dispel the awkwardness.

 

"I pissed off my kawami..."Ladybug huffed crossing her arms, Chat took this time to take in her attire, is she taller? She was wearing a black cloak with the hood up that swept down to her ankles showing off a pair of black stilettos making her considerably taller, so tall that he could actually lean forward right now and capture her lips, that were now ruby red increasing the temptation to close the minuscule gap between them.

 

And just as he was admiring her beauty the earth shook violently once again as people shriek in terror.

 

Right. The akuma.

 

As the quakes continued the wind picked up throwing things half way across the city. Chat steadied himself against the wall looking back at his partner as she failed to regain her balance thanks to the heels and collided straight into Chat. On reflex he wrapped a strong arm around his Lady pulling her small form close to his, not caring about the sudden close proximity.

 

He wrapped her up in his arms as they fought against the surging wind towards a small door that opened into astair case that lead down to an abandoned office complex. As Chat made it in, Ladybug right on his heels, he surveyed the area this should be a good place to wait this out.

 

Chat Noir was standing by the window, when he heard Ladybug slam the door behind them. She slapped a hand over his shoulder to stop him from pivoting to face her. "Chat, before you turn around, you have to promise me you won't get all weird about this. Okay? M-my cloak blew off out there..."

 

The cat boy was confused, he couldn't think of any suit change that would urge him to act weird towards his Lady. "Um, okay, I promise I won't be weird, my lady." Ladybug removed her hand from his shoulder and Chat turned on his heel.

 

He stood blushing crimson as he took in her attire. She was effectively wearing his suit, the leather cupped every curve much better than the spandex of her suit making her even sexier than usual as a realistic tail swished side to side behind her. A large silver bell sat on her neck just above something that Chat could only describe as being 'distracting', just below the bell was skin normally covered by the suit and now open to the world, to him, her cleavage. He knew it was impolite to stare but to be fair this might be his only chance to see one of his fantasies in reality.

 

His gaze trails up to atop her head were a pair of jet black cat ears sat flat against her head. "Why would your kawami do this? it doesn't seem that bad." Baffled he couldn't understand how this could be a punishment.

 

Her tail paused and hung low as her ears flattened further against her head. Her eyes pulled away to look at anything other than his curious gaze that watched every movement. Tucking a stay lock of hair behind her ear she mutters,"It's embarrassing and she knows I hate being embarrassed. That's why."

 

Embarrassed? Why would she feel embarrassed of all things. I mean look at you. You're literally the definition of beauty!

 

And before he could think about it he seized her hand placing a feather light kiss to her knuckles,"My Lady..." he smirks,"Minou. You aren't seriously embarrassed around lil ol'me now are you?" Winking down at her. She gapped at him obviously embarrassed but he couldn't help it, it made her seem more real and he loved that.

 

Oh he wants to play dirty does he? Well I can do that too.

 

Her blush subsided as she yanked him forward so that they were nose to nose, breaths intertwining, so close that any movement would cause them to collide. "Well, yes..." she purrs sliding a gloved hand over his chest."It's not everyday a girl like me gets to save Paris with a cutie like you."

 

"C-cutie?" Chat squeaked.

 

Her eyes gleamed with something he couldn't quite decipher as she flicked his bell sliding the other hand up and down his arm."Well 'cutie' may be an understatement," a deadly grin disguised as innocence plastered her face as she leaned up to his ear, her tail curling around his thigh. "More like hottie," she made the last word breather which had its intended effect as she felt him shudder under her delicate touch.

 

Man this girl is going to be the death of me...

 

And it's safe to say that the Akuma wasn't defeated for at least 3 more hours as the two continued their pointless flirting and less than PG banter. Oh well, this may not have been Tikki's intended outcome but she wouldn't change it for the world if it meant that her human was happy.


End file.
